Goodbye
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Jericho has left his mountain peak to join the titans permanently. Little do his teammates know that their new home city holds many memories for their mute comrade. This city is his hometown, and as he sits in the park, strumming peacefully at his guitar, he meets someone. Someone he never had the chance to say goodbye too. {One shot!}


**Just a one shot idea to test out how I'd do if I tried a full length story in the Teen Titans fandom. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jericho was walking through the streets of Glacier City. Not an accurate name seeing as, while it was freezing in the winter, it was still blistering hot in the summer and there were no obvious glaciers in sight.

In all honesty, he was quite happy here, where he'd been stationed as a Titan. His team consisted of Herald, Kole, Thunder, Lightning, Kid Flash, Jinx, and himself. This city was infamous for it's skyrocketing crime rate, and that's why they'd gotten two extra titans, seven moving in instead of the usual five. Jinx had somehow gotten herself appointed leader, but he could see why, she was brilliant at thinking on her feet.

Currently, the blonde was still getting strange looks, but that was natural, their tower had been constructed on a plato overlooking the city, and it had been about a month since his team had officially moved in. The people were getting used to the idea of their own team of titans and were civil enough to their new resident hero's. He had asked the other's to leave him be for the day, though he obviously would come if they were confronted with a villain. This was the day that seven years ago his mother had left him on the mountain in Tibet and made him swear to stay until she returned. He'd kept that promise for over six long years, remaining alone on the mountain top. Herald had popped out of a portal and befriended him, still he hadn't broken his word seeing as he still never left.

A short time of relative peace after that Beast Boy had climbed his summit and he'd become an honorary titan. He'd had no choice back to break his promise to his mother when he'd been attacked, and had joined the titans in their counterattack against the brotherhood. Stepping through that portal into that outpost made him feel like he was shattering something old and long treasured.

Suddenly being thousands of miles from the place his mother believed him to be, safe and sound. But his mother had never come back for him, and he'd been beginning to believe he was going to die on that mountain, alone for the rest of his life. Naturally, life had decided to finally be kind for a change, sending Herald tumbling out of an awry portal and Beast Boy fainting on the flowers at his 'doorstep.' After spending so much time with all of the other hero's, after being surrounded for months on all sides by laughter and the sounds of cheerful voices in the original Titan's Tower, he couldn't bear the thought of returning to solitude on his peak.

So he'd decided to permanently break his promise, and had raised his hand along with dozens of others in order to join the list of titans that would be deployed in towers around the world.

Jericho reached the park, which was absolutely deserted.

He settled down on one of the swings and swayed back and forth, it had been a slow day, there had been so many robbery's, break-ins, break-outs, and other criminal activity that the Titan's North, as they had been dubbed, were spinning in circles trying to quell the crimes to a minimum.

At last, many of the criminals had seemed to have gotten the message, seeing as it was more like one to no missions a day as compared to three or four at a time. He had also hidden another thing from his team, that was that Glacier City was his hometown. He'd grown up in the suburbs to the south of the city, and honestly couldn't believe his ears when he'd heard Robin telling him he was being stationed there with some of the other titans. His guitar, which doubled as his weapon, was slung across his back, and he was considering passing the time playing when he saw someone making their way across the opposite end of the park, and settling down on a bench.

It was a woman with long gorgeous blonde hair that flowed down her back, she wore a simple brown sundress spotted with pink flowers and slightly puffed out sleeves, for it was currently summer in the city.

He studied her a bit closer, she seemed awfully familiar, she was staring almost mournfully into the pond she'd settled down in front of.

Deciding not to think on the familiarity of the random woman, he pulled his guitar from his back and began to strum at it, closing his eyes and getting lost in the melody. He loved the song he'd begun to play, it was one of the ones his mother had taught him as a young child.

Unbeknownst to Jericho, the woman had raised her head and was staring at him, tilting her head to the side and she studied his face.

Her green eyes were slowly widening.

When Jericho finished his song he let out a silent sigh and tucked his guitar back over his shoulder. One thing he missed from the mountaintop was the peaceful quietness, nothing but the chirping birds to disrupt the sound of him plucking the strings of his instrument.

He kicked himself off and swayed slightly in the swing, staring off into the distance, losing himself in thought.

The woman slowly approached him, taking a shaky breath.

"H-Hello?" She made it sound more like a question than a greeting.

Jericho turned to look at her with a friendly smile on his face.

It quickly faded when he realized who the woman was.

Adeline Wilson, his mother.

Jericho's eyes were wide and his face had dropped, looking almost disappointed.

"Joseph?" She asked, trying not to get her hopes up. Last she'd seen her son he had been seven years old, this was nearly full grown teenager.

Jericho did not respond, he just continued staring at the woman.

Adeline shook her head, as if trying to shake a ridiculous thought from her mind.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, you looked like someone..."

The blonde said nothing.

She held still, staring down at the ground, waiting for him to say something.

"You...won't say anything?"

Jericho waited until she'd looked back up at him to allow his eyes to become their true colors. Black and green bore down on the woman as he stood.

His facial expression had not changed, he still had that look of saddened disappointment written across him.

"You are Joey..." Adeline whispered.

 ** _Why?_**

Jericho signed this one word, knowing well that his mother knew sign language, she'd had to learn in order to speak with her son.

"Why...?"

 ** _You never came back. Did you think I was a demon too?_**

Jericho was not in his usual kind and forgiving mood, he wanted to know, he wanted to understand why the last person in his entire messed up family he'd thought had loved him had just left him alone for so long.

"W-What? No, I never thought you were a demon, I was just trying to keep you safe. Those government men, your father, your siblings."

Adeline forced a laugh, it was so forced it almost sounded like a cough.

"B-Besides, you didn't listen to me! I suppose you climbed down after the first week up there!"

Jericho signed nothing, simply held up six fingers.

"Six weeks? Well..."  
Jericho shook his head.

"Six months."

The blonde shook his head again.

"S-Six...years?"

Jericho lowered his hands and nodded.

"I-I...I just wanted you to...I didn't know what else to do..."

 ** _I had my powers completely under control by the time I turned nine. Not to mention had remembered how HE used to fight and taught myself._**

"I can explain, I really did mean to come back for you within two years but...things kept on happening and...your sister nearly went insane...and...why are you here?"

Jericho, facial expression never changing, signed his answer.

 ** _I had to leave the peak, after a while of dealing with my own problems, I moved here._**

"What problems? What happened to you?"

Now, Jericho could have launched into a detailed account of what had happened during the battle with the brotherhood, but he wasn't going to.

Instead he just shifted his eye color back to white and green did nothing.

For almost a minute he stood there, looking down on his mother, who was looking increasingly more desperate, more shameful.

When a buzzing tone came from the sash around Jericho's waist.

"Your phone?" Adeline guessed as her son drew out his communicator and flipped it open

She gaped in horror at the logo on it.

"Thats...those hero's..."

"Jericho! We got a prison break, we need you here asap!" Jinx yelled through the com. He looked behind her, and several running men were caught in the camera view, being chased and rounded up by a red and yellow blur, along with the sound of Herald's horn, and Thunder's...well...thunder.

Jericho nodded and quickly tapped a message into the keypad, sending it to Jinx.

 ** _I'll be there as soon as I can._**

"Good, your powers are the most helpful in a situation like this, so I'm sending Kid out there to pick you up. KID!"

She screamed over her shoulder.

Kid Flash appeared in the corner of the screen a few feet behind Jinx, giving a two fingered salute.

"One Green Eyes, coming up!" And took off.

Jinx turned her eyes back onto the screen.

"Be ready, Jericho."

Jericho nodded, now all to used to being suddenly snatched off of the ground by a blur of red and yellow and being zipped across town.

Jericho snapped the communicator shut and tucked it back into his sash, Kid Flash would be there within thirty seconds, that was plenty of time for him to finish things with this woman.

"What does that mean? Why was she calling you Jericho? What do you plan on doing?"

Jericho signed his final reply.

 ** _What my father and sister never did. I'm going to help._**

Jericho gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut for a moment, thoughts of those he'd loved so dearly being corrupted so horrible running rampant through his mind.

 ** _Goodbye._**

Before Adeline could say another word, a blur of red and yellow obscured her view of her son, and he was gone.

* * *

 _ **Pretty short but I figured, why not? Please review and let me know if you think I should do more for Jericho and the Teen Titans fandom! Also, please checkout my other works for Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Ouran High School Host Club! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
